


An Unwritten Scene from an Unpopular Fanfiction Universe on Deviantart

by KatTheFirePheonixWolf



Category: Crossover Chaos (Fanfiction), Ghostbusters (Comics), Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Chaos AU, Crossover Pairings, Dogs, Domestic, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Intoxication, alien dogs crying about cake on the floor, eating cake off the floor, only 5 people are going to know what the original fanfiction is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheFirePheonixWolf/pseuds/KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: "Ron, I'm home!" The young she-cat Mae Borowski yelled out, excited, coming home to her and her family's cabin up in the mountains. "And I bought groceries!" She had groceries in her arms.However, she almost dropped her groceries when she saw what lay on the floor before her. Story set in Spiroucore and KittyofNutty's fanfiction universe Crossover Chaos.





	An Unwritten Scene from an Unpopular Fanfiction Universe on Deviantart

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still working on heroes unlimited, but college is killing me right now  
> so have a filler cc fanfiction in the meantime

"Ron, I'm home!" The young she-cat Mae Borowski yelled out, excited, coming home to her and her family's cabin up in the mountains. "And I bought groceries!" She had groceries in her arms.  
  
However, she almost dropped her groceries when she saw what lay on the floor before her.  
  
Ron was on the floor, covered in cake, and naked. He was crying.  
  
"I fucked everything up, Mae!" He sobbed, rolling around. Cake was getting stuck in his luxurious chest hair. "I fucked up the cake!"  
  
Mae sighed, as she started putting the groceries away. "What did you do this time, Ron?"  
  
Ron sat up, still crying. "I made a cake for you, but then I dropped it!" He hiccuped softly, as he pointed to the ruined cake on the floor.  
  
Mae looked at Ron, smiling. "It's the thought that counts, Ron. That's all that matters."  
  
Ron smiled, and wagged his tail. "Really, Mae? You mean it?"  
  
Mae nodded. "Yes, Ron. I mean it. You should really clean it off the floor, though."  
  
Ron nodded, and started eating it off the floor.  
  
Mae looked disgusted. " _ **No**_ , Ron! Not like that! Also, put some damn pants on or _**something**_!"  
  
Ron, being a dog, just continued eating the cake off the floor anyway. Because he's a dog and dogs just do that.  
  
Mae sighed. "You know, Ron. I love you, but sometimes you're really disgusting."  
  
Ron stopped eating the cake, sat down, and scratched his left ear with his foot. "Noted." He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> be patient, i don't know how much longer it will be until i finish the next part of heroes unlimited!  
> college has been literally killing me tho


End file.
